Bad Situations
by Fillary
Summary: Wakahisa Hinako, is an unlucky girl who just happens to get into the wrong situations each time.Hijikata x OC
1. I Got Captured?

_**Bad Situations**_

_**Chapter 1: I Got Captured!**_

Wakahisa Hinako, is an unlucky girl who just happens to get into the wrong situations each time.

Hijikata x OC

* * *

><p><em>Just how did I get myself into this mess?<em>

"Just admit that you're a part of Jouishishi and you will not be hurt in anyway." The man with the black hair scowled, while resting his legs up onto the metal table making a 'clang' sound. He took out a mayonnaise bottle from this uniform and flicked it open revealing what it truly was, a lighter. He placed a cigarette in between his lips and lit it up, sighing as he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

_No matter how many times I tell them that I am not related to the Jouishishi, they just would not believe me huh? I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time._

**~FLASH BACK~**

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da! (It's not Zura, it's Katsura)" The man with long black hair shouted to the trio that was standing in front of him acting nonchalant.

The girl with long black hair who looks similar to the man whom was now trying to get the attention of the silver perm hair guy, sat silently at the Dango Shop nearby watching the scene with fascination.

_Katsura? Isn't that the name of the Jouishishi leader? The one whom is involved in terrorist activities against the Bakufu, and is constantly on the run from the Shinsengumi? I have heard a lot of him and how he had always escaped from the Shinsengumi's eyes whenever he was on the verge of getting caught. To think that I would be seeing him in real life right now._

The girl continued to stare at the four people whom were stuck middle in the crowd not moving, having an intense conversation. She tilted her head to the right as she noticed a large white monster resembling a duck along with a large white dog, having an intense staring competition with sparks coming out of their eyes.

"Katsura-san… Is it safe for you to be walking around in the middle of the afternoon without any disguise?" The boy wearing the spectacles asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Me? Don't worry I am the master of disguises~!" He replied with a confident look on his face as he put on the Groucho glasses while grinning confidently. "How does it look like Leader? You can't recognise me can you?" He asked the young girl whom was digging her nose, actions following the silver perm hair guy beside her. Both of them rubbed the 'gold' that they have dug from their noses onto Katsura's pale blue haori on top of his kimono, staining it.

"Zura, are you stupid?" The man with the silver perm hair asked in a monotonous voice, the young girl nodding her head in agreement with the man's question.

"I still don't know how you haven't been arrested yet-aru!"

After the statement left her mouth an explosion occurred to the store opposite of the Dango Shop. The girl with long black hair whom we had guess, the main character of the story, stood up in a hurry as she watch the event unfold right in front of her emerald eyes.

'_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!'**_

The Shinsengumi had found out Katsura's location. Instead of silently approaching him and catching him off guard, they decided to announce their presence to the terrorist in a flashy way. A bazooka could be seen on one of the Shinsengumi's shoulders, his sandy-coloured hair swayed against the blast. Behind him, the famous Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, voice bellowed out as he issue an order to capture Katsura. His katana reflected the sun rays and gleam brightly, blinding the long black haired girl's eyes for a moment.

"CHARRRRGEEE!" His voice rang out.

Unfortunately, our main character did not know that Katsura started to head towards her direction with Elizabeth leading the way. With the Shinsengumi trailing behind the pair and with the trio suddenly disappearing after the whole event took place. Our poor main character suddenly got dragged into the whole mess.

Katsura's gaze met with the girl and the first thing he thought of was that, _'She looks exactly like me!' _Along with various bright fireworks in the back of his mind, he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the Dango Shop. After closing the entrance of the shop with various items to block the Shinsengumi's way in, the terrorists began to run up to the second floor of the shop with the girl trailing behind as her hands were still connected with Katsura's.

'_OH MY GOD! Katsura, the Jouishishi's leader is holding my hand right now! What do I do! Is he going to make me his hostage? Is he going to kill me? But seeing him just now with the trio he seemed like an idiot somehow. Could the Joushishi's leader be an idiot in disguise?' _She thought seriously as she watched the man ditch his so called **'disguise'.**

Upon reaching the second floor the giant duck held up a sign saying, "**We are cornered!**"

Katsura's eyes widen in panic as he let go of the girl's hand. And truly, indeed they were. Hijikata Toushirou, stood menacingly in front of them with his katana pointed at three of them.

_Wait a minute! Why is he pointing his katana at me too! Why am I so unlucky to be caught in this mess…?_

Katsura and the giant duck being well accustomed with running away found a little hole in the Shinsengumi's advances. He took out an _Nmaibo (corn snack)_ from his kimono and proceeded to throw it against the ground, engulfing the whole room with yellow smoke. He and his '_**pet**_' sneaked out during the whole fuss when everyone was busy coughing and fanning the smoke away. Our main character was sadly left behind, coughing uncontrollably as some of the particles from the snack got into her lungs.

As the smoke cleared it was just her and the Shinsengumi members.

"Wait, before all of you jump into weird conclusions I will have to inform you that I am not a part of th-"

"**Clink"**

The Demon Vice-Commander had just handcuffed her without hesitation. The girl stared at his face unbelievingly, trying to read his facial expression.

_Is he being serious? He isn't right? Someone please inform me that this isn't true! _

Her panic-stricken eyes could be seen clearly by the other Shinsengumi members. Even though they wanted to tell their Vice Commander that he might be making a mistake, they do not dare to anger him. As he is the rule, no one dares to defy him. He is not called the '**Demon Vice-Commander**' for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Time~<strong>

"So let's say that you're not a part of the Jouishishi…" His voice trailed on as he looked at the girl in front of him, her eyes were big and clear. She nodded signalling the man to continue his statement. "Then you must be related to that man as you were running around with him."

_Oh of all things he had to see that? Oh dear God, someone save me. I could already see my bleak future. _

"Honestly, I do not know why he dragged my along into the mess." She replied truthfully.

The man frowned. He brought his legs down and moved his face closer to hers to examine her face. "You're not answering my questions." He stated blankly.

"You weren't even asking me a question!"

"Hmm… talking back now huh?" Hijikata sighed as he took the cigarette out of his lips to knock the ash that had gathered at the end.

"Hijikata-san, perhaps we have to resort to more drastic measures." The boy with the sandy coloured hair entered the interrogation room with a horrible smirk plastered on his face.

"Oii Sougo, we didn't bring her here to scare her."

"You are already scaring her with the glares that you have been sending her the whole hour." The boy shrugged. "Shouldn't we leave this to Kondou-san?"

"… Knowing him, he would be soft towards her." Hijikata turned his head to face the girl whom had been observing their conversation the whole time. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't say it. My name is Wakahisa Hinako."

_I have a feeling that this will take a long time._

_My name is __**Wakahisa Hinako**__ and I am __**18 years old**__ this year. My parents died during the __**Joui War**__ and ever since then I had been living by myself. At first, it was hard trying to make ends meet but soon enough I manage to cope with the pressure. It started out small, me pick pocketing. After that I had to resort to more drastic measures such as stealing and now I am working in a cabaret hostess. _

_At this age and time working as a cabaret hostess at my age is not awkward. At the same workplace, there is someone called __**Shimura Tae**__, even though we are the same age our personalities are vastly different. I heard that she took up this job to keep her family dojo going. She is loud, strong and holds onto her bushido code. How I envy people with strong will and ambition. If only I have a goal to achieve too. I have been living my life in a blur, avoiding my landlord a couple of times when I do not have the money to pay for the rent and various other stuffs. This got me thinking… _

_**Whether I am truly living my life the way I want it to…**_

The atmosphere inside the interrogation room tensed marginally as the Commander of the Shinsengumi came into the room. The interrogation room is not that big, having a total of 4 people inside the room is already considered a lot. The room had a small barred window where you can the sky outside. The opposite wall there is a glass window for the other Shinsengumi to watch the interrogation take place. There is a huge square table in the middle with a small table lamp on it. The walls are painted gray, a depressing colour in Wakahisa's opinion.

"Ahahaha Hinako-chan, that is a cute name you have!" The person whom is called the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao, resembling a gorilla scratched the back of his head. He laughed nervously as he watched the girl stared daggers at him.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped back.

He had just stepped into the room not long ago. She had just met him for like a minute and here he is calling her '**Hinako-chan**'?

"Oii, woman! How dare you talk back to Kondou-san like that!" Hijikata barked, waving his clenched fists towards her.

"Now Toushi, men shouldn't resort to violence, especially when you are dealing with women!" He nodded with acknowledgement on his '**advice**'.

The Demon Vice-Commander shrugged as he made his way to the door only to have his Commander to call out to him, "Toushi!"

"Hmmm…? What is it?" Hijikata turned to face Kondou.

"Ahhh… I need you to watch her."

"WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT! Why not ask that sadist to watch after her." Hijikata complained as he pointed to the young boy with sandy coloured hair whom Wakahisa had now confirmed his identity as Sougo.

"Hijikata-san… I know you do not want any women to find out about your otaku collection but pushing her towards me won't help much in your situation." Sougo said in a monotonous voice along with Kondou nodding in agreement. He then smirked at Hijikata making him take a step back as he fully understands that it wasn't just a normal statement, it was a threat.

"Fine… I will watch her." Hijikata sighed.

* * *

><p>Hijikata Toushirou, a man in his early twenties, sighed as he watches the girl struggle with the handcuffs which he refuses to unlock. He continued to observe her, taking in her appearance. She is wearing a light green kimono which compliments her eye colour, emerald. Her hair was long and black, worn in same style that the infamous Jouishishi leader decided to wear his. Her skin is slightly fair and her height is similar as that girl from the Yorozuya.<p>

Wakahisa noticed the man staring at her. She stopped struggling and glared at the man.

"Just why am I in this position!" She demanded as she shook the handcuffs.

Apparently Hijikata was to look after this girl, since they do not know her connections with the Jouishishi and why she was being dragged along by Katsura. She could be dangerous, what if she is an assassin with great acting skills? They had decided to make him look after her until her guardian shows up to take her back, but they do not know that the girl does not parents let alone a guardian. He had brought her back to his room in the **Shinsengumi Headquarters **as Kondou kept probing him that '_**girls should be treated with care**_'. The Commander of the Shinsengumi felt sorry for the girl that had to go through all the interrogation and decided that she should have a better place to sleep other than the detention cell.

Hijikata still suspicious of the girl decided to stab his katana against the walls of his room and hooked her handcuffs onto his katana, disabling her from moving her hands much. Her hands would be in plain sight. No sneakiness. No taking out shurikens or kunais to assassinate him.

He did not reply to her outburst, he continued light another cigarette, filling the room with smoke. He was not wearing his uniform anymore, since he had reported off duty after taking the girl from the interrogation room to his own personal living space in the Headquarters. He is wearing a black kimono. He leaned against the shoji doors, half of his body out in the corridor, the other half in this room. The door is opened inviting the orange rays of the sun setting to light up the room. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxing, after a hard day at work. Hijikata felt that the silence along with the chirping of the birds in the background and the hypnotic sway of the trees was a nice treat after all he had gone through. It would be a long night with the girl he had to look after. With her presence in his room he tense as he notice that he should not be relaxing, he should be using this nice opportunity to make her spit out information, whether or not she is the enemy or not.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He turned to look at the girl. Had she stabbed him with a shuriken or kunai after all?

Wakahisa stared blankly at him as he showed symptoms of anxiety.

_Wow, just what happened? Why is he looking at me as if I had just done something bad? Hey I am stuck here not being able to move! Suspect me all you want but I can't do anything in this situation. Not with my hands handcuffed! _

'_No it isn't her!' _Hijikata thought nervously. _'Don't tell me her reinforcements had come to save her after knowing that she is being held captive!' _

Sweat trailed down Hijikata's forehead as he continued to speculate his situation until he saw Okita Sougo in the corner of his eye. The boy was wearing a white kimono and was doing a weird occult ceremony which involved him stabbing a voodoo doll. Each time Okita stabbed the doll, a pain struck Hijikata.

"OIIIIIIII! SOUGOOO! What are you doing! You want me **DEAD** don't you! You are carrying out some weird **OCCULT** activities to curse me to death aren't you!" Hijikata shouted as he pointed his index finger accusingly to the young man.

"Ahhh... Hijikata-san. I am just purifying your soul. I want to make sure that you don't do any lewd activities to scare away Wakahisa-san…" Sougo replied as he continued to stab the doll making Hijikata's chest ache with pain.

"YOU ARE JUST OUT HERE TO KILL ME!"

"Nononono… I am helping you Hijikata-san."

"DON'T LIE! Why are you wearing such clothes! Are you getting ready to see my dead body?"

The other Shinsengumi members decided to take a peek on what is happening by sliding the shoji doors slightly. They could see that the young girl, Wakahisa Hinako had just dozed off after being in an uncomfortable position for such a long time. They are amazed that she could still sleep in such an awkward situation. They watched their 1st Division Captain and Demon Vice-Commander squabble about outside the room. The sun making their shadows dramatic and large as it continues to set, beckoning the night to come by.

The sneaky members looked at each other and thought that this will be a long night for the Shinsengumi, especially their Demon Vice-Commander in particular as he is currently having a girl located in his room. She is a suspect of whom they do not know her true identity and intentions. Could she be a part of the Jouishishi? Is she related to Katsura Kotarou? What if she is related to the Kiheitai? It would be disastrous if she is a part of them. What if she really innocent?

They can only tell when night comes.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. A Long Night

_**Bad Situations**_

_**Chapter 2: A Long Night**_

Wakahisa Hinako, an unlucky girl who just happens to get into the wrong situations each time.

Hijikata x OC

* * *

><p>After the run in with Sougo and chasing away the other members that were busy peeking inside his room, he closed the shoji doors, closing off the light where the moon had given him. He allowed his eye to adjust with the darkness of his room. At the corner of his eyes he noticed that the girl is currently sleeping with her body slumped uncomfortably.<p>

"Sleeping without a care in the world huh..." Hijikata stated blankly as he moved towards the girl.

He crouched down so that he would come face to face with her. She looked so peaceful and for a second he felt that perhaps she really was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He hesitated on his next move. His hand slowly made its way to her cheek. His icy cold fingertips woke Wakahisa from her dream world.

"Uhmmmm..." She groaned.

"You're awake?" The Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi asked.

Wakahisa slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with the man. Their faces were just inches apart. Even though she does not want to admit it out loud to anyone, he was actually quite an eye treat. His slick black hair shone slightly in the darkness. The bangs if his hair covered a part of his eyes giving him the mysterious look as he looked down at her. His eyes were the colour of blue metal, sterling cold and yet have a tint of unspoken care. His face is perfect; his jaw line is well defined. If she had met Hijikata somewhere else she would have fallen in love with him at the very first sight. Unfortunately she had to meet him in the most unappealing way ever.

"What time is it?"

"Just a few minutes pass midnight." Hijikata replied after looking at his Justaway clock.

His mind slowly debated on whether he should remove the handcuffs on her hand or not.

"You know my arms are getting sore."

"...Sorry" Hijikata apologized softly as he pulled out the katana that was struck to the wall. Upon his actions Wakahisa's body fell forward and he catches her with his other free hand.

_Shit I just remembered that she didn't have both lunch and dinner. She must have been very exhausted. Damn why am I feeling sorry for her? Perhaps I had been too mean to her. Should I remove the handcuffs from her hands? Perhaps I should..._

**"Click"**

"Hijikata Toushirou. Just what are you planning?" Wakahisa turned her head to look up at the man whose body was of close proximity against hers. She blushed at the thought.

The Demon Vice-Commander, who currently isn't aware of the intimate little session, adjusted his body slightly and cradled her against his chest. He was no longer crouching he was now sitting with his legs apart. Wakahisa was in between his legs looking up at his face with confusion.

"Well you can't eat with your hands cuffed together right?"

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone bright against the dark blue sky. The cicadas cry softly through the night, reminding Wakahisa that it is still summer. Hijikata and Wakahisa were walking by the corridors on their way to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. The floorboards were squeaky as they were worn. The loud squeaking of the floor boards filled the air accompanied with the smell of sweat which lingered in the air. The Wakahisa shivered, the gentle breeze was cold for her. Despite it being summer she was feeling rather cold as her kimono's material was thin. At the corner of Hijikata's eye he noticed that she was shivering slightly. She placed her hands around her arms to keep herself warm as she peaked up her walking pace. He trailed behind her wondering if he should offer his haori to her.<p>

"Wakahisa-san."

"Hnn..? What's wrong?" she turned to look at the man. His face showed emotions of confusion.

He muttered softly under his breath, "Just why am I doing this?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He dismissed as he slowly took off his haori and handed it her while facing away. He blushed slightly. He was not used to being sweet. "Here.."

"For me?" She asked as she tiled her head to the left to get a better glimpse of his face.

"Hn." He nodded slowly. When Wakahisa seemed like she was not going to take the haori off his hands, he decide to console her onto taking it. "Just take this as a form of apology for forcing you into that awful position for those few hours."

"…"

"…?"

"…"

With his patience wearing thin he began to sputter nonsensical rubbish under his breath as he forcefully shoved the haori into her hands. Hijikata Toushirou blushed slightly. He was not used in having intimate situations. More or less, offering something to someone.

'_I am just taking care of her. Yes, I am just doing what Kondou-san would expect me to do, at the very least. Why is she looking at the haori like that! Is there something weird on it! Eh? What is that piece of paper on the back of the haori? WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T LOOK AT IT WAKAHISA!' _Hijikata thought as beads of sweat trailed down his temple.

Wakahisa noticed the weird paper and started to read it. "**DIE**." It wrote.

"…"

"…"

"Are you guys going to walk or are you guys going to continue staring at each other?" Okita appeared out from nowhere asking them the question. He was standing behind the pair. He was also outside of his Shinsengumi uniform, wearing his light beige kimono with a white haori on top. "Ah Hijikata, are you secretly planning to kill Wakahisa-san?" Okita said accusingly as he seemingly 'saw' the note in Wakahisa's hands.

"I DID NOT WRITE THAT!" Hijikata exclaimed as he pointed towards the paper.

At a distance, a long haired person wearing an eye patch was loitering outside the Shinsengumi headquarters. The large duck wearing a green bandana beside him making him seemed similar. Could he be Katsura? Though Katsura would not be dumb enough to go straight to the Shinsengumi headquarters would he?

'I wonder why Elizabeth demanded me to disguise myself as Space Captain Katsura. Elizabeth was whacking me with his sign which had an angry mark written on it after we escaped from the Shinsengumis ambush.' Katsura thought himself mentally as he stood confidently sure that no one recognises him. 'Elizabeth has shown signs of care lately. I think he might have made some new friends. He has been using lesser sign boards lately and I need not throw as much as before.'

* * *

><p>"So tell us more about yourself." Hijikata decided to strike up a conversation as they reached the kitchen, taking a bowl filled with cereal in his hands as he turned to face Wakahisa.<p>

"You're straight to the point aren't you Hijikata-san?" Wakahisa sighed as she took a seat behind him, making him flinch by their close contact.

Wakahisa started to tell them more about her. Her without any parents, the hardships she had gone through up until now and where she is currently working.

"Wakahisa-san you work as a cabaret hostess?" Okita asked blankly as he poured tea for them. "It is unusual to see a girl like you working at such a place."

"Is that so? Ahaha, it is true that I get rather uncomfortable working at such places but the money comes fast." Wakahisa shrugged.

The dining hall was silent after their little chatter. Hijikata kept adding more and more mayonnaise into his cereal, complaining that it was not enough.

_Wow I am amazed that he could eat that amount of mayonnaise and not get sick of it. Won't he have like high cholesterol or something? Other than that, there are more important matters. I missed a day for work today. It would be bad if my boss decided to fire me saying that I am irresponsible and all. I hardly brought any income to the cabaret either. I guess I am not good with handling men. I wonder if they would let me call my boss._

'Um… is it possible for me to call my workplace to inform them that I-"

"No." Both Hijikata and Okita replied in unison as they stared at her.

The atmosphere of the room intensified as the pair stared down onto her making her sweat.

_Oh dear, it seems that they wouldn't let me call my boss. Well, they could at least be sweet to me after I practically told them my life story! Damn, why do I always have to get caught in such horrible situations? Sometimes I wonder why did my parents named me Hinako? My family surname is Wakahisa which basically means 'forever young'. Hinako my given name means 'child with harmonious days'. It is an irony isn't it? My life hasn't been harmonious at all. Just recently, it has been turmoil of chaos. Me meeting up and close with Katsura Kotarou the terrorist, getting caught by the Shinsengumi and even being accused as a member of the infamous Jouishishi. _

"AHHHHHHH!" A voice could be heard outside the dining hall coming closer to the three, the shadow of a person running towards the closed shoji screen getting bigger each second.

'**CRASH'**

A man with an eye patch covering his left eye could be seen sprawling on the floor with the debris strewn all over the place.

"Ahahahaha…" He laughed nervously as he saw the three stare at him.

Wakahisa's eyes opened widely as she notices right away that the man was in fact Katsura Kotarou.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU!" Hijikata took his katana from its scabbard and pointed the sharp tip towards the man's throat.

"Be careful not to step on anything sharp Wakahisa-san" Okita said calmly as he put his hand in front of her as a sign of protection.

_JUST WAIT A MINUTE! Don't tell me these two Shinsengumi members don't realise that this man is Katsura Kotarou! Don't tell me they cannot see through his lousy disguise! It is obvious that this is him. His long black hair and… and that voice of his could be recognised anywhere. Oh, and that duck. It is standing at the corridor right now. Is that a sign in its hands? _

'**We are here to save you.'**

_What? SAVE? Wait a minute. I do not need to be saved by terrorists! Just staying here at the Shinsengumi headquarters is good enough! I am not going anywhere. I shall just stay here being accused as a member of the Jouishishi and I will not get further involved inside anything that will get me into more trouble… _

'**Don't come closer or the bomb that we planted around the Headquarters will explode'**

_OH MY GOD! THE DUCK GOT HOLD OF ME! It is carrying me like a sack right now. Someone save me! Hijikata-san! Okita-kun!_

"Hijikata-san! Okita-kun!" Wakahisa struggled.

"Hijikata-san, that creature took hold of Wakahisa-san." Okita muttered softly as he poked Hijikata at his sides, making him flinch.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LET THE CREATURE TOOK HOLD OF HER!" Hijikata screamed as he lashed out his sword at Okita who stood there doing nothing now with a forehead bleeding profusely.

While the pair was fighting, the man and the duck fled of the scene, jumping on the roof of various houses. Their mission on saving her had succeeded**. (Not like as if Katsura know what he was actually doing)**

"Ah… That man with the eye patch is got away thanks to you Hijikata-san."

"WHA-"

"You're such an irresponsible person Hijikata-san, how could you let both the suspect and the enemy get away."

"I AM TELLING YOU TO-"

"Die? Anyway, I was the one who wrote that letter Hijikata-san. It was fun seeing you being all shy and bashful in front of her. Why were you being so sweet for?" Okita sneered evilly making the older man backed away. "It was nice for a change. I even get to take a couple of pictures of that moment. Now you shall bow down to whatever I say won't you Toushi?"

"Eh? What-?"

"Whatever it is, we are supposed to be saving Wakahisa-san right now." Okita replied, turning back to his usual impassive self.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ahhh, damn no matter what I do I can't get to sleep." The silver haired man complained out loud. "It must be because of this letter. Seriously it must be a murderer after me or something. Dammit why me? Why am I so unlucky! It might be a note from my killer, or did the person send me a piece of evidence? But seriously, this letter is suspiciously. You don't receive letters late at night…"

'**WHACK!'**

"Gin-chan, shut up! A young girl needs her beauty sleep." The girl walked away after hitting the man straight hard against the crown of his head, making his head spin.

"Damn that ungrateful girl, thanks to me she has a roof on her head right now." The man grumbled.

"Something huge is going to happen."

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Nothing Happened

_**Bad Situations**_

_**Chapter 3: Nothing Happened**_

_**Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to **__**Sorachi Hideaki**__** (**_**空知 英秋**_**).**_

Wakahisa Hinako, an unlucky girl who just happens to get into the wrong situations each time.

_Hijikata x OC_

_A/N: Nilo = Milo, Dom Peri = ___Dom Pérignon. I am just using the Gintama terms for it.__

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone brightly, giving the two escaping pair light to navigate. They could be seen jumping amongst the different roof tops of Kabukicho. Their silhouette was blurred as they advanced quickly through the night. They move expertly without a hint of sound coming from anyone of their mouths until…<p>

"Let go off me!" Wakahisa trashed about trying to get the '_duck_' to let go of her.

'**Sorry I cannot do that.' **It wrote on the sign.

"Elizabeth… Just where are we taking her now?" Katsura asked his pet, companion, wearily. "Could it be we are doing an amazing rescue mission for this princess here? Is she a princess anyway-?"

'…'

Elizabeth stayed silent throughout the whole journey. Katsura voiced out all his thoughts along the way. Truthfully, Wakahisa was deeply entertained by the young man. The person whom she first thought was a fearful terrorist was much more of an idiot than she had initially thought. Though, his naïve side have somehow made her forgive him for even getting her into trouble in the first place. She was full of empathy after all. She could not hold a grudge for more than a day and she gets over things easily such as her misfortune.

The pair landed on a familiar looking building, they are now located on the second floor. On the ground level a neon sign could be seen flickering. **'Otose's Snack House'** was what it said.

**'Thump!'**

The duck called Elizabeth pulled open the shoji sliding doors roughly alerting the owner of the **Yorozuya**. The atmosphere of the room was dark. Whispers could be heard if they strained their ears properly.

Sakata Gintoki, the man with the silver perm hair turned to the large dog beside him, "Shhh!" He placed his index finger in front of the large dog's mouth indicating it to stay silent.

The dog whined softly and narrowed his eyes at the finger wanting to bite it. Just a few moments ago, the young man was panicking loudly with the lights on about a certain letter in his hands, after he heard footsteps approaching their apartment he had forcibly pushed Sadaharu to the silver perm hair's room.

"Stop whining Sadaharu!" Gintoki reminded Sadaharu exasperatedly.

Sadaharu stared at Gintoki irritated by the older man's actions. His room does not smell pleasant at all. It smells like an unemployed uncle's room, a **MADAO** basically. His nose twitched. He used his giant paws to rub his nose, trying to get rid of the smell. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but a familiar scent caught him. Sadaharu peered through the shoji doors seeing a familiar figure walking through the living room. Gintoki shook furiously, mumbling incoherent stuffs under his breath as the intruder made their way closer to the pair that is currently hiding.

**~Meanwhile~  
><strong>

The atmosphere was tense in the room. Hijikata stared at the young man begrudgingly.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The demon vice-commander's voice boomed loudly, startling a couple of Shinsengumi members who are currently on patrol among the inner walls of the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

"Nope it wasn't my fault at all, _I was just standing there_," Sougo replied blankly, his face giving away no emotion or any hint of remorse for letting the suspect get away.

"No, it was definitely your fault. You were just _standing_ there." Hijikata's eyes narrowed considerably at the young man who refuses to admit his mistakes.

"Now... Now... They shouldn't have gotten far right?" Their commander in charge Kondou, also known as Gorilla, voice came out from the other side of the shoji doors. He pushed it open, wide enough for him to stride in. He stifled a yawn and proceeded to sit beside the demon vice-commander. He was wearing his usual light grey kimono with a darker shade of grey for his haori. He scratched his chin supposedly thinking, his actions imitating a Gorilla well. "Well... We could always ask the Yorozuya whether they could keep a look out for her..."

"No." Both Hijikata and Sougo immediately replied. They had anticipated their commander to utter about them, the Yorozuya. Shinsengumi's duties and problems should not be meddled with civilians. Even if they – the Yorozuya – had helped them countless of times. Either way they did not ask them for help at all, well perhaps they had asked for help, but those were desperate times. Thus resulting to desperate measures. But most of the time, they would just appear out of nowhere acting like they are the main stairs and create trouble. Or just stealing the limelight.

Apparently the Gorilla had not heard his comrades disagreement towards his suggestion. He continued to fantasize on how he would be pleasing his future brother-in-law and being on friendly terms with him. If he achieved on doing so, he would be able to get Tae-san to perhaps fall in love faster with him. If she sees on how her little brother has found how manly and romantic he is, maybe Tae-san will fall for his charm.

He squealed in delight as he hugged himself thinking on how Tae-san would look up to him with lovestruck eyes and calling his name sweetly. How she would close her eyes and pucker her lips to kiss him. "GAHHHHHH! TAE-SAN PLEASE KISS ME QUICKLY~!" The Gorilla screamed with delight as he spun around in the room, earning a disapproving look from the demon vice-commander.

"Putting that aside, what will you do Hijikata-san?" Sougo turned his attention to the man whom he had always hated. His thoughts filled with various ways to make his death, Hijikata Toushirou, as unsuspecting as possible.

"What do you mean '_what will you do_'? You will be coming with me." Hijikata answered as he lit up his cigarette.

"..."

"I am not-"

Kondou snapped out of his fantasy world and cleared his throat, "Sougo, as a man you should be responsible on your mistakes. It won't hurt to accompany Toushi won't it? Hahaha!" He laughed heartily, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere in the room.

Hijikata and Sougo turned to look at each other. _'I will have to cooperate with HIM?' _Both of them thought as their eyes narrowed considerably.

**~Yorozuya~**

"Ah... Elizabeth what are we doing here? Are we visiting Gintoki?" Katsura asked his pet. "Well, it looks like he isn't in now..."

_'This voice... ZURA?' _Gintoki exclaimed inside his mind and prompt opening the shoji doors and shouted, "BAKAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Following his action was a flying kick directed to Katsura, sending the long haired man sprawling on the floor at the other end of the room.

_'Did that silver haired man just sent the infamous Katsura Kotarou flying with a kick! Just who is this man? He did not leave such a huge impact on me yesterday... All I remembered was that he was the_ one _digging his nose...' _Wakahisa thought. Not given a chance to catch a glimpse of the now sprawled man, Elizabeth placed Wakahisa gently onto the sofa and held up a sign, '**We need to talk.'**

That sign was directed to the owner of the Yorozuya.

_'Talk? What a minute, you don't even talk? Wait, why are you using the phrase 'we need to talk'? Are you going to confess your love to me or something! Drop the bomb on me or something! Is it the girl? It must be the girl, does Zura have anything to do with her? Is she Zura's lover! Is Elizabeth going to take this opportunity to have a man to man, wait, man to creature talk about Zura's love life?' _Gintoki's face turned serious as his imagination ran wild. Just what did the large creature in front of him wanted to talk about?

As Gintoki stood around and speculated weird scenarios in his mind, he failed to notice that the young girl, Kagura, had woken up.

The girl who Wakahisa saw the afternoon of day before, peered out of the cabinet. _'She was sleeping inside the cabinet? A place where people kept the futon!' _Wakahisa's eyes widen as she observed how the young girl rubbed her eyes with her right hand while holding a pillow on her opposite hand. She does not seem unnerved to be waking up or more or less sleeping in such a weird place. Her face showed how much she was upset having her beauty sleep interrupted. Wakahisa wondered how much more weirder that night was going to get.

"Gin-chan... What is happening? Why did you bring a woman home? Didn't your mum tell you not to bring home woman especially when there is a young and innocent girl like me living together with you?" The girl asked blankly. She squatted on the sofa beside Wakahisa looking at her up and down. "Who are you? Did Gin-chan pick you up from-"

"AHAHAHAAA! KAGURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU JOKING ABOUT?" Gintoki laughed out loudly as he covered the girl's mouth with both of his hands. A huge large sweat drop could be seen at the side of his head as he pulled the girl away from Wakahisa.

Katsura whom everyone's attention was not directed to was busy trying to get their attention.

"Gahhh! I AM BLEEDING! Elizabeth... I will always be looking after you even when I go up to the heavens... Wait, what is this? Tomato sauce?"

Gintoki, Elizabeth and Kagura ignoring Katsura completely , whispered suspiciously at the corner of the room along with Elizabeth who was changing the signs constantly as they communicated with one another. _'Hmmm, I wonder what are they discussing about...' _Wakahisa observed them, a smile creeping up on her face as she watch them eyeing her suspiciously. She could no longer hold back her laughter, they were looking at her like she was a criminal or something. How weird, people would often comment on how gentle and sweet she looked. Yet, those people are suspicious of her. It was somehow a refreshing change.

**~Next Day~**

_My name is Wakahisa Hinako. I am just a young girl who wants to live a peaceful life, but lately I have been thinking. What if I try to make a difference in my life? Like various people, Katsura Kotarou, the Shinsengumi and Shimura Tae..._

_Just yesterday I had been involved with the man called Katsura Kotarou, it is not something you would call getting involved with. I was just there at the wrong moment at the wrong time. I did not know that I look like Katsura or how some people would say that I look like his 'relative' or even an unknown 'sibling' of his. Somehow I got into trouble and the Shinsengumi caught me. For no apparent reason, they think that I am a part of the Jouishishi. The Jouishishi is an extremist faction that is against the Bakufu. Their leader is ironically Katsura Kotarou. Even though he is young, he is already leading them..._

_Later that night, they somehow made their way in the Shinsengumi Headquarters and kidnapped me! I hope that the Shinsengumi would not suspect me as being a part of the Jouishishi or from any extremist factions, another being Kiheitai._

She took this rare opportunity to take a look of her surroundings. It was a simple room with a small coffee table between the two sofas. The two sofas are facing each other. At the end of the room was an office table with a rotating chair, she guessed that the leader of this **'Yorozuya'**is Gintoki. Thus, he would most probably be the one who seats there most of the time. There is a couple of teacups served on top of the coffee table. Strawberry milk, Nilo and Green Tea. Shinpachi the boy wearing a pair of spectacles begin to fight with Kagura.

"Look! You should have asked her what she like!" Screamed the young man as he pointed his finger at Wakahisa whom only blinked back in response.

_'They fight out loud acting like I am not here.'_Wakahisa sighed inwardly.

"But you see she looks like the type of person who will like Nilo-aru!" The girl insisted as she elaborated on how nutritious Nilo is,"It helps to give you nutrients and lots of energy so you would have the new found energy to do more vigorous activities!"

The young girl even turned to look at Wakahisa, giving her a suggestive look. "You know a bit of this and that with Gin-chan... Hehehe, just like last night-aru..." she smirked evilly with her left hand placed close to her lips. Her smile was broad showing her teeth.

_**Nothing happened. **_

Shinpachi sighed and shook his head, "Kagura... A girl shouldn't speak like that. Anyway she isn't even drinking the Nilo! She isn't even taking a glance at it!"

'_Truth is that you guys are so entertaining that I can't keep my eyes off of you guys,_' Wakahisa thought silently.

"Nono, she is just holding back-aru!"

"Perhaps she is a coffee type of person...?" Katsura stood behind the arguing pair, his left hand at the bottom of his chin. His face in serious thought. "Leader, I think that she doesn't like Nilo, just look at her face it is a face of disgust."

_Honestly all I need is plain water and in what way was I looking at them to make an impression that my face would be displaying disgust?_

"Now! I know the solution-aru!" Kagura exclaimed out loud earning her approving looks from both men.

"That's good Kagura! So what did you come up with?"

"Leader! I always known that you were a capable person!"

Kagura hastily and happily mixed the drinks together. The combination of the drinks formed a weird and murky colour. It gave off a weird smell and bubbles could be seen on the surface. It looks poisonous.

"Gin-san is going to kill me for wasting his Strawberry Milk..." Shinpachi muttered softly under his breath.

"Here you go!" Kagura cheerfully pushed the teacup towards Wakahisa.

Wakahisa stared at it. She watched the liquid swirl around in the teacup, their colours not blending in somehow. It smells weird.

"Actually she looks a bit sick..." Shinpachi said.

They watched her intensely. Her skin colour changed from her normal pale beige to a slight tint of green to blue. 'Oh my god she looks like she want to puke.'

Thus, she fainted.

**~Last Night: Continuation~  
><strong>

After Katsura and Elizabeth left the **'Yorozuya' **to make their way back home, a storm took place.

"Why the hell must she be sleeping in my room?" Gintoki screamed exasperatedly, pointing at Wakahisa. Wakahisa stared at his index finger which was just a few inches from her face. Her eyes crossing together as she stared at the tip of his finger. She took a step back sighing.

_I didn't ask for this at all. I didn't ask for this at all. I didn't ask for this at all. Why is this happening to me. _

"What the hell Gin-chan, is this how you treat a lady? You brought her home after all. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Kagura shrugged, both of her arms in the air. She shook her head and looked down at Gintoki. Her look was that certain look that mothers would give to their son who had done something bad or disapproving.

"I **DIDN'T** bring her back home!" Gintoki emphasised.

"Even if you didn't, you don't expect a lady to sleep on the couch outside right? It is hard and very uncomfortable to sleep in, isn't that right Sadaharu?"

"Woof!"

"Yea... That coming from the girl whom always sleeps on it every afternoon..." Gintoki mumbled slowly, this not escaping Kagura's sharp ears. His head was met with a strong pair of fists and that was how Wakahisa and Gintoki shared a room together.

"You. Don't. Cross. This. Imaginary line I drew here." Gintoki pointed out at nothing in particular as he reminded Wakahisa. He than turned the opposite direction and pulled the futon up. _'Women nowadays are vicious and scary. I can just hope that she isn't weird like that masochist...'_

"Haii..." Wakahisa replied softly. She pulled her futon up and stared at the ceiling.

_I wish I am back at home. It feels so weird to be surrounded by this huge amount of people. It is not like work, where you would listen to their problems. After that you get your pay and never see them again. They would sometime come by again, telling you their problems and just get drunk by drinking some Dom Peri or cheaper alcoholic drink._

_Somehow I feel like things will start to change if I continue to be around them. Whether it is for the good or bad I will not know._

"Um, Sakata-san...?" Wakahisa called out softly.  
>"..."<p>

_Of course, he would not be awake. He is tired from all this, is he not? _

"Thank you."

Little did she know that the man was still awake. _'You don't have to thank me idiot.'_

**~Present~**

"Zura! What are you doing here?"  
>"I am just here to check on the princess... but somehow..."<br>"Princess...?"

_Argh, it is noisy. I don't want to go to work..._

"What happened?"

"Kagura mixed the drinks I served to Wakahisa-san and she, Wakahisa-san, fainted just by looking at the end product."

_It is noisy._

"Tch, you guys can't be trusted to look after a guest. I just went out to buy some groceries and here I am back. The only thing is that the guest is unconscious."

_Just why is it so noisy? I can hear people talking. I never have guests over. Wait, I am not at my house!_

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Wakahisa screamed out as she came to realisation. She lurch forward, her head struck Katsura's.

"OUCH!" Both of them exclaimed out loud as they rubbed her now swollen forehead.

"Ahaha... Sorry Katsura-san." Wakahisa apologised.

"Ahh. I am Space Captain Katsura. I am not Katsura!" Katsura said confidently, folding his arms together.

… _You just admitted that you're Katsura, Katsura-san._

The others stared at the pair. Gintoki frowning with a plastic bag hanging loosing against his left hand, Kagura now sucking on something that looks like a Sukonbu (Pickled Seaweed) and Shinpachi whom is wearing an apron with a feather duster in his hands. Not forgetting Sadaharu whom is sleeping at the other side of the room.

"She is awake." The three of them, stated the obvious.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Are we really doing this Hijikata-san?" Sougo asked the Demon Vice-commander for the hundred time that afternoon. Perhaps hundred was an exaggeration, but whatever it is Hijikata knows that Sougo is doing whatever he can to irritate him.

"Yes." Hijikata replied, not bothered to say any-more he lit his cigarette up.

Both of them stopped walking as they came face to face with the shop in front of them, '**Otose's Snack House'**. Their eyes shifted upwards to the second floor.

"The **Yorozuya**." Both of them spat.

_**End of Chapter 3**_


End file.
